liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Plan B words
Note: bulleted lines indicate slang/dialect, sound effects, or abbreviated words. Words in quotes and italicized are ship names, e.g: “Quick Passage”. ''Places and names are capitalized, except for clan names which may start with lowercase. Plan B- ~word list, checked vs hardcopy AND ebook by kat ayers mannix '**info**' Korval Angela Gradillas WebScription.net http://www.baenebooks.com Meisha Merlin Baen Riverdale '**DEDICATION**' Liad Lisamia keshoc '**OF NOVEL:**' Korval Jela Cantra yos'Phelium chronometers Val Con yos'Phelium Tyl Von sig'Alda nadelm Liad Anthora yos'Galans Jelaza Kazone Kazone yos'Galan relumma delm chronometered “''Dutiful Passage” Vandar coil-charge Waymart L'apeleka * gettin’ Miri * ain’t Liadens Terrans * for-space-sake Yxtrang lifemates kin-tie cha'trez * ‘bout * outta lifemate house-badge Winterfair Shan moontopple * merc Robertson * oughta Erob Dan Tucker * buncha sleep-learning lifemated melant'i Nova Surebleak brain-burned Liz * ‘doc autodoc brain-burn board-drills Delgado Bjornson-Bellevale * YOO-oo-OO * Three-Fifty-Eight * Three-Five-Eight “''Vail Runner”'' Juntavas Miri Robertson Terra Lytaxin clanhouse hyatt Trealla Fantrol Riaska ter'Meulen unflapped “''Fosterling”'' ter’Meulen Kindle Kenso flitter lift-fan * thee homeworld * thy house-tunic Emrith Tiazan tree-kin Kel Bar Rentava contract-wife soulroad Alys Kea Tiazan Miri Robertson Tiazan * ‘cause stasis-locked Win Den tel'Vosti An Der tel'Vosti thodelm Counterchance Er Thom yos'Galan Daav cantra Gyrfalks Lizardi's Lunatics Miri Tiazan Tamishon Baan Tiazan bluestone Zhena Trelu synth-lam bed-flowers -eklykt'i tel'Vosti'd lifemating Kareen Pat Rin Quin Daav yos'Phelium Aelliana Caylon cha'leket Anne Davis Padi Syl Vor Solcintra mere-red kynak Bendara Cel Met Tiazan Dil Nem Kern Tiazan Ilvin Jen Sar Tiazan Kol Vus Randa Tiazan Pel Jim tel'Vosti Makina Tiazan misravot lyr-cat flower-scent Priscilla Mendoza Seth Weirgild backworld lifeships Seth Johnson gene-maps Rool Tiazan Dramliz “''Quick Passage”'' half-clan contract-marriage Wayr yos'Phelium Ken Rik Alys Tiazan Toccata (might need pronunciation aide?) Johann Sebastian Bach Kol Vus Tiazan omnichora god-gift Katalina Tayzin non-kin * ‘chora * ‘falks Jase clan-bound pinbeam hyperspace color-storm * redyelloworangegreenblueviolet dramliza * naw Jason Carmody tricksy synthphalt techs Fendor Suzuki spec-team * darlin’ Polesta * six’re Maris * me’re * right ‘uns * yessir * Ooof Aus comm communits communit Nelirikk No-Troop Kagan Akrant Dikl dropjets Spraghentz uplinks downlinks dropjet freeze-screen coil-fields over-tech “''Barakhan''” Bestu * Hup Lufkit Shaltren Sambra Reallen Edger claimkin Juntava Sheather T'carais Clutch-turtles Suzuki Rialto Jason Randolph Carmody Gyrfalk eggling soldier-kin backworld Angela Lizardi Epling Doorchime Liz * biggish Nova yos'Galan * ‘gram * more'n outworld Katy Katalina Tayzin vapor-trails * ‘em Eldema hotpad * KV5625 shockstraps shockwebbing * aah Portmaster Vinikov merchanters Tree-and-Dragon Krisko Octavia Vinikov Rusty Morganstern holostripe * coords * Na5xBb2. 0-0-0+. d5xe4. g6. Gordy Ken Rik yo'Lanna locus-matrix Thrina Makami Vilobar Jump-end pogo stick basewall powerdown Gordon Arbuthnot Jump-break contract-suite term-husband Clonak ter'Meulen Trianna mess-call a'nadelm * lookin Doc Tien klicks Kritoulkas fongbear Sleep-it medkit * talkie Stim Goldie “''Nimbledrake”'' darkling * Tee-AY-sahn * TAY-zin Capulets Ckrakec Yxtrang nchaka charnel-house (included this, as a bit esoteric) hullplate scut-work befell freeze-toad ration-packs Cory Benish * Yx-- (incomplete exclamation) day-kit seeker-of-worlds troopline downroom CMS belt-kit argot * gimme * what’m outerways Shibjela neck-jewel autorifle Rishkak accazi med-box boyo Vingtai born-to Medtech * ‘Nother Chen * savvy human-kin Herbert Alan Costello Lizzie-lady Dilly coolth well-feeling Winston * Cap'n battle-duty arms-mate * mooched vilified (esoteric) war-leader Jase Carmody jin'Bardi * don’cha Reynolds Higdon’s Howlers strawboss Mithras busyness Anthora yos'Galan true-father nameday Merlin * “''Mmerwef”'' Pat Rin heartplace Mik Shindi Kareen yos'Phelium Luken bel'Tarda safeplaces near-clan delms clanmember * poof Ren Zel teel blossom * OKed out-test Thrina insystem rotgut sigma-eight-three Shan yos'Galan Sae Zar yos’Galan Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza bodyline punchbeam honor-feud Ren Zel dea'Judan unshield dea'Judan pinbeams Sintian Moonhawk * ‘fresher Danut Fendor Ystro Ban hot-pads cold-pads blastcrete lifecraft flyboy sub-Commander Kritoulkas Dustin Healspace spellmist Soulweaver Lute cool-gel * spittin’ sparkings nadelmae Nirvana Klamath retina-reader * ‘quarters Roscoe * hidin’ * damnfine * aroun’ * an’ * ‘prentices * lef’ * nothin’ * ‘Ichi’ * ‘puter * ‘Su bei’ Suzuki Rialto * Looie (slang for lieutenant) * ‘trang Paradis Sternbach Yadak fieldstripped laser-packet rest-shift Tonee Lina * shut-eye lifepod Scotty Granch Jeeves * ‘chora Denubia broadbeam Maincomp Gerry-rig pinbeamed cockamamie Theonna yos'Phelium rank-marks telecoder undermind Ornjal’s Tech Troolp Raphix-class * ‘chute pallet-skid shuttlecraft interlockings yo'Zeamin pel'Iso Jumpship first-line cell-leader * cookin’ ven'Egut Shadia Ne'Zame coord **OF BOOK** **Denial:** DoI Stephe Pagel Meisha Merlin Category:Word lists